Do You Remember?
by Danica Napier
Summary: Lenna Crowne, the only survivor of a horrific plane crash, lost everything. So she ran. She ran until she saw a light. A light that would take her to another world, and a light that would take most of her memory away. Loki/OC. Pre, during and post movie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! It's Danica with a new Thor story! This is a Loki/OC story, but don't fret! If you've ever read my Loki/Darcy story, Mischief and Magic, and you think I might not still like the pairing, you are mistaken. I still love Loki/Darcy, but I got an awesome idea (well, awesome in my opinion) for a Loki/OC, and I just had to write it! Actually, it could've been a Thor or Fandral and OC story, but Loki is my fave character ever in Thor, so it had to be about him! Anyway, here it is!**

I was not having fun at the moment.

Though before I get to that, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Lenna Eve Crowne. I know right, awesome name. Anyways, I'm twenty one years old, and I'm going to college to be a criminal psychologist. However, since it's summer, I earn money by working at a seafood restaurant.

I live in Dallas, Texas. I moved here just a few weeks ago with my family, leaving my friends behind in NYC. I transferred colleges so I could be with my family. I could never stand being in a different state as them.

I have a little sister named Selina. I usually call her Leaf, because she loved collecting leaves as a kid. She's thirteen years old. She and I look alike, except for the fact that I'm older and taller. We both have long, curly orange/red hair and brown eyes. We were both pale as sin, and burned easily. Not a great thing when you live in Dallas, especially with all the heat and sun we have right now. It hasn't rained all summer. Stupid drought. I swear, I won't even be surprised if a wildfire started any minute now.

I'm that tall. At least, if you consider five foot five tall, than yeah, I'm tall. But otherwise, I was kind of/sort of tiny.

I'm slender, not skinny, and not that strong. I can barely lift thirty pounds. It's not my fault that I'm not that physically active. Except for running. I can run fast, but I'm not good at sports. Especially football. I must've had a record amount of times getting hit in the face during one gym class. I'm proud of that.

Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm not having fun right now.

Well, I was swerving a family their Jumbo Shrimp when suddenly the little boy (who had eaten five slices of bread), threw up on my brand new shoes. Back to present time now.

"I'm sooo sorry!" the mother gasped, grabbing a napkin and dabbing the little boy's mouth. "Xavier! Why would you puke over Miss Lenna's feet?"

I laughed in my head. I love it when people called me Miss Lenna.

"I sorry," the boy mumbled. The people at the other table thought it was adorable. Me, well, let's just say I'm not a fan of little kids, so I wasn't exactly thinking adorable.

"It's okay," I said, smiling slightly. "I'll send Luke over to you guys." I waved my co-worker over and he finished swerving them while I went to the bathroom to wash my shoes.

"What happened? Got nervous?" asked one of my new friends, Quinn.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Little kid puked on my shoes."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Gross. Anyway, Boss wanted me to let you know that you can go now. You've been working a series of double-shifts anyway for the past week, and we've got enough people here right now."

I grinned. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow for another exciting day at Pappadeaux."

Quinn snorted. "Right, exciting."

"Well, we gotta do something over the summer," I reminded her.

"Yeah yeah yeah Lenna, text you later, see you tomorrow, all that other shiz," said Quinn, opening the door.

"Bye!" I didn't leave the bathroom for ten minutes after that, and the puke was still there. Time to go to Target again.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I yelled as soon as I shut the front door of our house. We lived on a small street connected to Oak Lawn Avenue, right down the road from Walgreen's.<p>

"Hey Lenn!" Selina shouted, running down the stairs with her two friends, Kate and Andy, short for Andromeda. She's got an awesome name too, though I don't mean it sarcastically.

"What?" I asked, throwing my keys onto the counter. Mom and Dad didn't even mind. And I didn't mind that I still lived with my parents, even though I had enough money to buy an apartment for myself. But I was so close to my family, just the thought of not living with them, especially Selina, was sad.

"Can you drive us to the Renaissance please?" asked Selina.

"Why do you need to go?" I asked curiously.

"Annie's there!" Selina said excitedly. I immediately remembered Annie. She was Selina's best friends from New York.

"Okay," I said, grabbing my keys again. Selina, Andy and Kate started squealing excitedly. Andy and Kate were no doubt excited to meet one of Selina's old friend.

"Andromeda!" Kate pointed to the door before Andy walked into it. Selina and I kept our fists in our mouths to keep from laughing as Andy struggled to get up. She glared at us mockingly before running outside and hopping in my car.

"Oops, I forgot to lock it," I said. "I'm dumb."

"Yes, yes you are," Selina said, smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes playfully at her.

"You will so regret that, Leaf."

Let's just say that there was a bump on her forehead for two weeks after that.

* * *

><p>I loved driving at night. Especially in the city. For some reason, it made me feel like I could do anything. Cheesy, I know, but it inspired me, somehow. That's probably why I drove at night every chance I had.<p>

It was about a five minute drive to the Renaissance Hotel. I loved the architecture of it. My dad always said that it was like a tall, perfectly smushed cylinder. It was a unique shape.

Selina, Andy and Kate ran out of the car and into the hotel. I stayed in the car and turned on the radio.

I looked up into the night sky and I smiled. Before I wanted to become a criminal psychologist, I had wanted to be an astronomer, or an astrophysicist, like my cousin.

Jane Foster, my cousin, was nine years older than me, so she was thirty years old. I hadn't seen her since I was fifteen, though we still sent each other the occasional email. In every email, she always sent new observations and plans. I tried to understand it, but compared to her, at least in those kinds of things, I'm stupid. I was better off talking to murderers about why they kill people.

Two hours later, Selina, Andy and Kate finally came back. I realize that I could've just drove around, but I was too lazy. It was already midnight.

"So, did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Kate.

I nodded, looking at the three of them smushed together in the backseat from my mirror.

"That's good," I said. "As soon as we get back to the house, you have to go to bed." I felt like I was their mother. But Quinn always said that I was pretty immature for my age. Well, that's what I get for hanging around Selina and her friends everyday.

When we got back to the house, I made sure that I locked my car. Selina gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled in return.

I trudged up the stairs and closed my door quietly, not wanting to disturb my parents or the girls. But of course, my body couldn't help it, so I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted, making a loud, crashing noise.

**So, what'd ya think? How are the characters? Especially Lenna. Loki will probably show up in the third or forth chapter, so bear with me! I have plans for how she meets him, but I have to get through a couple more chapters first, mostly for the sake of the plot, but also for a little character depth! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! And to me, Lenna is like Harley Quinn, and Loki is like the Joker. Except not as evil as Mr. J. I couldn't resist adding a bit of a Harley/Joker parallel, even though Harley annoys me a bit. And Lenna DOESN'T sleep with her teachers like Miss Quinn! I used to like Harley 'cause she was with the Joker, but then when I got a bit into her character, like the sleeping with teachers bit, and the fact that she became obsessed and would do anything for him in practically a second, I was like, yeah, she's such a role model for young children. Hahaha, sorry about my rambling about the Batman world in a Thor story! Here's the chapter! **

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock. I hate that thing. I don't even remember setting it. Now I was going to be awake for the rest of the day, because once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep.

"Lenn!" Selina shouted from downstairs. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I shouted. Then I laughed. "You want breakfast at seven in the morning?"

"It's not that early!" she shouted back.

"You lie!" But I went downstairs anyway. Selina never made her own breakfast unless it was school time. And since I was here, and Mom and Dad weren't, I was the target.

"So, did Andy and Kate go home?" I asked.

"No, Andy's still sleeping, and Kate's in the bathroom," said Selina.

"'Kay," I said, and I poured Lucky Charms into a bowl. "You want milk, right?"

"Yeah," she said, and she sat down at the table. "And toast."

"Of course you do," I groan. "When I move out, you really need to start making your own breakfast."

"You're moving out?" she asked, surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, someday I will. I mean, c'mon Leaf!" I said exasperatedly. "I'm twenty-one. I'm graduating next year, and I'll have a job. I don't know where it will be. I'll try for Dallas, but if I can't, I have to move out sometime."

"I know, I know. It's just that I'll really miss you when you leave. I miss you a lot when you go to school," said Selina. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." Then I realized how ominous that sounded. She gave me a humored look.

"You make it sound like you're gonna die," she said, laughing.

"Sorry. But I do mean it," I said seriously. I hugged her quickly before putting bread in the toaster.

"You better," she said, pointing her index finger at me. I put my hands up, like I was about to get arrested.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>It was noon when my parents came home from the store.<p>

"Hey parents!" I greeted them. They laughed and brought the bags to the kitchen.

"Did you tell Lenna about the trip?" I heard Mom ask Selina.

"What trip?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe. Selina jumped. I laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"We're going to visit Jane tonight!" Mom said excitedly. My mouth dropped open.

"And you waited till a couple hours before we left that we were gonna visit her?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry," said Selina, her voice small. She wasn't used to seeing me angry, and I immediately felt bad.

"It's okay," I said, smiling slightly. "I'll just start packing right now then."

"Okay," said Mom, starting to walk out of the kitchen. Selina gave me a pleading look, and I knew what she wanted.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "Can I drive Selina and I to the airport?"

"You want to drive three hours?" she asked. I must've looked confused, because she laughed. "The only way we can use our points is if we take a flight from Austin."

"I'll do it," I said quickly. "It'll be fun. And I'll even pay for parking."

"Alright then," she said, giving me one last smile before leaving.

"Yes!" Selina pumped her fist into the air before settling down. "Road trip!"

I rolled my eyes. "A three hour road trip, Leaf."

"I know," she said. "But it's still exciting."

"You're so strange," I teased her. "When's the flight?"

"Midnight." I groaned, and she snickered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh all ya want," I grumbled. But then I grinned. "We get to drive at night!"

Selina giggled at my obsession of driving at night. "Technically, the evening."

"Whatever," I said. "If we leave at seven, we'll get to Austin at ten, and we'll have the standard two hours before the flight. So we'll be driving at sunset and night." I clapped my hands together excitedly. "But the best part of this trip is seeing Jane again."

Selina smiled. "This'll be a trip we'll never forget."

* * *

><p>At five thirty, Mom and Dad left so they could stop at the gas station and McDonald's. Selina put her suitcase in the trunk and sat on the hood of the car, listening to her iPod. I smiled.<p>

I put my suitcase in the trunk and closed it firmly.

"Leaf, time to go," I said, giving her a small smile. She grinned in response and got into the passengers seat. I got into the car and put on my seatbelt. I took one last look at the house to make sure the garage was closed before I started driving away from my beloved Dallas.

"Which city do you like best, Lenn? New York or Dallas?" Selina asked as we got our last look of the buildings of Dallas before they disappeared over the horizon.

"Dallas, though I miss New York," I replied. We were both quiet for a couple minutes before she broke the silence.

"Do you wish you had a boyfriend?" she asked suddenly.

I raised my eyebrow but kept my eyes on the road.

"Seriously," she added. I snorted.

"Why so serious?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes at my undying obsession with the Joker. "Okay, I'll answer your question, Catwoman."

Selina groaned at that. I laughed.

"Oh c'mon! It's not my fault you were named after Selina Kyle!" I defended myself.

"Seriously, Lenn. Don't you ever feel lonely without a boyfriend?" she asked. I let out a sigh.

"Look Leaf, I don't need a boyfriend. I have you and Mom and Dad, and Andy and Kate, and Quinn," I said, looking in my mirror before going into the middle lane.

"Well, if you ever get a boyfriend, what do you imagine he'll look like?" asked Selina.

I think for a minute. "I imagine a tall, black-haired man, with piercing green eyes. He's mischievous, and smart. He's a trickster, and may seem bad, but he's just misunderstood."

"Cool," she said. "He sounds hot."

"I bet he will be, if I ever meet him," I said.

She patted my shoulder. "You will."

I didn't respond. No words seemed to form as I flashed a grateful smile at Selina.

We didn't talk anymore. She listened to her music and I focused on driving. Though after thirty minutes, I could hear quiet snoring. I tried my hardest not to laugh, though I ended up letting out a couple giggles. It was amazing how fast she could fall asleep.

I looked out into the distance, and I could see nothing but the beautifully painted sky of the setting sun, and the road ahead of me. It would seem like a sadly pretty sight to someone, but I loved these kinds of views. It made me want to just smile, and enjoy the rest of my days. Because really, you never knew how many days you had left. So I smiled.

**So, what'd ya think? And if you read this, a light in black, sorry! I can't help but show my obsession with the Joker and Batman characters in my writing! It's practically second nature for me to mention the Clown Prince of Crime or any other Batman villains! Anyway, Loki will actually show up (properly) in the fourth chapter! He'll show up in a little part in the end of the next chapter! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's me with another chapter! Thanks for the those have reviewed and or added this story on their favorites/alert list! However, is it too much to ask for more people to review? Yes? No? **

When we arrived at the airport, I paid for long-term parking and tried finding a parking spot. It took at least ten minutes, but I finally found one. Outside. On the roof. I really hoped there wouldn't be any bad weather, because even though my Toyota Corolla was beat-up and old model, I loved it to death. It would be my first and last car.

"Are we there yet?" Selina asked groggily, rubbing her eyes, as I turned off the engine.

"Just parked," I informed her. "You got up just in time. Now, get your bags. We have to meet Mom and Dad at the check-in."

"'Kay," she said, getting out of the car. She closed it loudly and I jumped, causing her to laugh. I scowled playfully and got out to help her take out our luggage.

"God, what have you put in this?" I grunted as I lifted Selina's suitcase out of the trunk.

"Necessities," she answered.

"Like what?" I scoffed. "Bricks?"

"You're funny, Lenn," she said, grinning. "You're a joker."

"Love him," I sang, and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a kid," she said. I pretended to be offended.

"I'm hurt, Leaf," I said, holding a hand over my heart. "But otherwise yes, I do take being called a joker as a compliment."

"'Course you do," she muttered, and I slapped her arm gently.

"C'mon," I said, closing the trunk and locking the car. "Let's meet Mom and Dad."

* * *

><p>"Ready to see Jane again?" Dad asked.<p>

"Yeah," I said. "It's been so long."

"Six years isn't long," said Selina. I shook my head, smiling.

"It is to me," I said. Then the woman at the desk's voice came over the loudspeaker. The plane was starting to board.

"Finally," Selina groaned, getting up and stretching. I held in a laugh. It really was amazing. It seemed like it was just a day ago when I was the one who was impatient while traveling. Now I actually enjoyed the wait. Some things will never cease to amaze me.

"Shall we, dear sister?" I held out my arm and we grabbed our bags to wait in line.

"I'll be right, I have to pee," said Selina.

"Really? You wait till now?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said. "B.R.B."

"'Course," I said. I watched her walk into the bathroom. I turned to Mom and Dad. "So, what's up?"

Dad laughed. "Standing in line with two out of three of my favorite homies."

I backed away, slightly disturbed by my dad's attempt at being cool, but I loved him anyway.

"You scared her." Mom laughed.

"Right you are, Mom," I said, and Selina came back.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, looking at my slightly constipated-looking face. "Darn, I always miss the good stuff 'cause of my stupid tiny bladder.

"No, you didn't miss anything life-changing," I assured her. "You just missed Dad calling us his 'homies.'"

Selina shivered. "Thank you, stupid tiny bladder." I nodded in agreement.

We moved further up the line until we showed the lady our tickets. She let us into the skyway.

"I love these things," I said as we walked through the skyway and into the airplane. "Like seriously, it's a good thing I don't have claustrophobia, otherwise I'd hate these when I really love them."

"Yeah, that's Lenna, talking about how much she loves skyways," said Selina.

I scowled at her. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" she asked, her eyes wide with exasperation.

"Jealous that I'm getting a window seat this time, ha!" I stepped onto the airplane and rushed through the first class section. "What row are we in?"

"Thirteen," said Selina grumpily. She was just trying to get me to switch seats.

I rolled my eyes. "You can have the window seat on the way back."

"I better, or else," she said, pointing at me, giving me a menacing look.

"Or else you'd kill me. Yeah right." I snorted. Once we got to row thirteen, I collapsed into the first seat, put up all the armrests and slid across Selina's seat to mine.

"Nice." Selina rolled her eyes. "To think you were twenty-one."

I put a hand over my heart and pretended to be hurt. But I couldn't keep myself from laughing. "This is gonna be a fun few hours."

* * *

><p>"Lenn!" Selina shook me awake. My eyes opened quickly and I looked at her.<p>

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Selina seemed a bit tense. My brow knit together as I quickly scanned over her. "What's wrong?"

"Turbulence," she said fearfully. "Really bad turbulence. I'm surprised you slept through the beginning of it, because-" Turbulence hit, and I gripped the armrests so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"It'll be fine, Leaf," I tried reassuring her, but I knew she was terrified. We both bumped up and down in our seat as we hit another spot of turbulence. I looked outside, but I couldn't see a thing. It was still completely dark out. I couldn't even see the wing.

"What if we die?" My eyes widened as I looked over and met Selina's tear-filled eyes. I took her hand and squeezed.

"We won't die," I said firmly. "Turbulence happens to every flight, some worse than others. We'll be just fine, and we'll get out of this togeth- Ahhh!"

The plane dropped at least a couple hundred feet. I screamed, Selina screamed, Mom screamed, and the rest of the passengers screamed.

"Oh my God!" Selina had my arm in a death grip. Thankfully, I was too busy screaming to even care.

Just when I thought we'd keep falling, we stopped, but it was still really turbulent, and I knew that we weren't going to be going very far. The oxygen masks fell and even though I wasn't supposed to, I helped Selina before putting my mask on. The seatbelt sign went on, and the flight attendants raced to their seats.

"We will be making a crash landing a few hours outside Phoenix, New Mexico. If you haven't already, please put on your oxygen masks, as the cabin will be decreasing in air pressure-" I didn't listen to the rest, because I was too busy trying to calm myself. I prayed to God, even though I knew there was probably nothing he could do. I prayed for Selina, because if I died, hopefully she would live. I prayed to Jane, that she would give Selina a place to stay. I prayed that we wouldn't die a painful death.

"Can you promise me one thing?" Selina asked shakily as we hit out seats again.

"Anything," I said honestly. I held out my pinky.

"Promise me you won't die," she said, and we shook pinkies.

"Promise _me _you won't die," I said, and we hugged each other before the plane fell again. Selina and most others screamed again. I closed my eyes and tried to embrace the fact that I'd probably be dead within a couple minutes. I'd die in one of the worst possible ways. Falling truly was the scariest things in this world, and the feeling of not being able to hold onto anything made it even scarier, because now, we were all helpless.

"Leennnaaaa!" The voices and screams around me started to fade, and I could hear whispering. I felt dizzy, and I still had the sensation of falling. I opened my eyes and saw Selina's fear-stricken face just before everyone fell forward, and crashed backwards in their seat. I could tell the elderly couple in front of us were dead. The impact was too much for them. The lights went off, but fire lit up the cabin.

I looked back at Selina, and she was unconscious. At least I hoped. But I couldn't tell for sure. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and I leaned forward to see Mom and Dad, but Dad had fell onto the ground, in the aisle. His forehead had a large gash, and from the way it was bleeding, he was probably dead. I felt tears and the heat of the fire sting my eyes, but I didn't care. I looked over at Mom, and her nose was bloody and broken. Her eyes were glazed over and glassy.

"Can you move?" I yelled. She shook her head weakly before beckoning me closer.

"I love you," she whispered. "Take care of yourself." My eyes widened in horror.

"What? No! Mom!" I screamed, but her eyes said it all. Mom and Dad were both gone. "I love you!"

I was choking on my own blood and tears, but I still unbuckled Selina's seatbelt and carried her light body in my arms. But I had to go faster. The fire was starting to come towards us.

"An exit!" I saw a hole in the plane, showing the black of night outside of the hauntingly bright airplane. I grabbed my bag and Selina's and made my way to the exit, when the fire spread in front of our only chance of escape. "No!"

But I knew I had to get out of here, dead or alive. I let Selina go and threw our bags threw the fire. I heard a quiet thump, which was the bags hitting the ground. I picked Selina up and I jumped through the fire.

Being on fire was unlike anything I'd ever felt. It was excruciatingly hot, yet, it almost felt icy. I knew my arm was definitely on fire, so I slapped it until it felt cool. I opened my eyes and I saw that Selina's legs were on fire. I pushed her hard into the dirt and rolled her until the fire was out. But Selina wasn't moving. I tried feeling her heartbeat and her pulse, but I couldn't sense a thing. I don't know whether it was the fact that my hands were shaking, or if she was dead, but I couldn't feel anything. I let out a scream, and I grabbed our bags and ran.

I didn't look back as I ran. I couldn't stand looking at Selina's dead body. It was too much. I couldn't look back at the burning plane either. That was definitely too much. So I ran. I ran faster and faster into the desert, not caring what I would come across. But what would it even matter? Without my family, I was as good as dead.

I barely felt a thing as I raced further into the desert. Even though I knew that I should stop, before I collapse, my body was still pumping adrenaline, and my heart was beating a million times a minute. I knew that if I did survive, I could probably never truly relax myself.

Then I looked up to see a blinding light and swirling clouds. It looked like a tornado, but I couldn't move. I was mesmerized by it. The clouds hit the ground, and I saw the outline of two people. I knew that maybe they could help me. If I really did want to be saved. But for Selina's sake, if her body wasn't burned, I would have to save myself so I could give her a proper burial.

"Hey!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

I ran towards the outlines and the light. Within a minute, I was close enough to touch the swirling light clouds. I jumped to try to catch one of the people's shoulders, but I missed, and next thing I know, I'm tumbling and flying through space.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that, Thor?" Loki asked, looking around. He swore that he heard a girl's voice yell at them, but he couldn't be sure. It had been a while since he'd been to Midgard, or anywhere really, so it might've just been his imagination. He wasn't used to traveling anymore.<p>

"Oh brother, you're hearing things!" Thor laughed.

Loki narrowed his eyes, looking out into the distance, where he could just make out an orange light. Fire.

"You're right," he finally said to Thor. "Let's go."

**So, what'd ya think? We got a bit of Loki, but he'll definitely be in the next chapter! And to KimTheKat, thanks for the critique! My teachers tell that to me (and my whole class) all the time! "More details!" I'll try to add more details, so thanks! And sorry if the plane crash scene is bad! I've never actually been in a plane crash, so I don't know anything, and I don't have time to read on it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Two updates in two days! I think. That's something to celebrate! I don't usually update this fast, so you're lucky right now! Anyway, here's the chapter! **

_I jumped to try to catch one of the people's shoulders, but I missed, and next thing I know, I'm tumbling and flying through space. _

If I thought the plane was bad, this was worse. At least on the plane, I was in a seat with a seatbelt. This time, I was free. Horrifyingly and tantalizingly free. But it was a sight to see. As I zoomed past the planets and through the stars, I thought about Selina and Mom and Dad. It was hard to believe that they were dead, but I was alive. Alive in the world that I thought was perfectly safe. Maybe where I was going, they would be there. Maybe I'd join them.

I looked ahead and screamed when I saw that I was heading full speed towards a planet. I closed my eyes and waited for myself to be smushed like a bug. But I didn't feel it yet. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. Too bad I had to collide with the ground. My last thought was of my family.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and I immediately felt pain in my head, worse than a headache. I put my hand in my hair and when I pulled it out, there was dry blood. But I didn't worry about it. I must've just hit it when I fell asleep. The side of my face was on top of a smooth, rainbow-colored flooring. I got up and realized that I wasn't on a floor, but on a rainbow bridge. I looked over the edge and saw a majestic ocean. I let out a breath.<p>

I saw two bags next to me. I picked them up and put them around my shoulders. I took one last look at the ocean before walking towards the big golden gate. It took three minutes to reach it, because the rainbow bridge was really long.

The gate opened for me, and I smiled in satisfaction that I didn't have to push it, because it looked heavy. Then I realized something important.

I had absolutely no idea where I was.

At first, I just thought that maybe I was just in a really pretty place on Earth, but this couldn't be Earth. Not when the blue sky above me had shining silver stars with the sun beside them. Not when the edges of the sky I could see were violet, and not when the violet melded into gold. It was too beautiful to be Earth. Too different. Too strange.

I started to panic. What if I was on an enemy planet that hated humans? What if they were going to kill me?

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I exclaimed, but I turned around when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, dear?" an elderly woman asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm good," I muttered. She looked human enough. Perhaps she could help me get back to Earth. "What is this place?"

She looked puzzled before a look of concern spread across her face.

"You're in Asgard," she answered slowly, as if I was dumb. Then she looked at me curiously. "Are you from Earth?" She looked over me and I noticed that I was still in jeans and a t-shirt that said I 3 NY.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head. "Do you know how I can get back?"

"No, but maybe you should see the All-Father," she suggested. "He'll know for sure."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, but then I smiled sheepishly. "Could you take me there?"

"Of course, dear!" She smiled. "Follow me."

I followed her through the streets of Asgard, drinking in the sights. It was a beautiful place. Everything was golden and bright, and the people were the same way too, physically and personality-wise. I didn't stand out with my fiery hair, thankfully. My clothes had the honor of making me look like a freak among the people who were wearing odd clothing to me.

The narrow streets suddenly disappeared and we appeared in front of another gate. Only this one was like a gigantic gold picket fence. And I saw the castle. There was no doubt that in all that I've seen of Asgard, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. With its golden flute-like towers reaching the heavens, one would think that it was the palace of God.

"Just walk straight through those doors, and you'll find yourself in the throne room," the lady said, and she walked away, waving and smiling to me.

"Thanks for your help!" I called after her, but she was already gone. I shook my head. "Never got her name. Oh well."

As soon as I was within five feet of the gates, they swung open slowly. I smiled slightly, looking up in awe. And for some unknown reason, even though I didn't belong in this world called Asgard, I knew that somehow, I was meant to be here. I ignored the feeling of home and kept walking until I was in front of the grand double doors. After a moment of hesitation, I pushed them open with all my might (which wasn't much), and walked through. And just like I felt when I first saw the castle, I was amazed. It seemed almost impossible to have a room so big and so beautiful.

At first, I didn't see anyone, but as I walked further into the throne room, I saw a gray/white-haired head. He wore no crown, but I knew that he was the king. He gave off the impression that he was the ruler. I walked up to the stairs in front of the throne, and I saw that there was seven other people besides the king. They weren't looking at me.

I cleared my throat, and they all turned to me. I looked at the king and curtsied as best as I could.

"Hello," the king said, giving a little smile. "What business do you have here today?"

"Hi, and uh, I don't know. I was wondering if you could help me back to Earth, because somehow, I ended up on a rainbow bridge." I cringed at how crazy I sounded. The king looked at me with wonder.

"You're from Earth?" he asked. The others looked at me in surprise. I didn't look at any of their faces but the king's. He had a gold eye patch, and he had a thick beard and moustache.

"Yes," I said. A tear escaped my eye when I couldn't remember where I was before I woke up in Asgard.

"What is your name?" he asked kindly. "I am King Odin, but you may call me All-Father."

"All-Father, my name is Lenna Crowne," I started, and I opened my mouth to speak, but then it clamped shut when no words came out. "I don't know anything else." I started crying and before I knew it, I felt my cheek hit the ground, and the world went black.

**Sorry for the shortness (at least I think it's shorter than the rest) of this chapter! I had a lot of homework, and I worked hard to get this out fast, so if there are any mistakes, sorry, because I was rushing! Please please please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. As you can tell from the lack of exclamation points, I'm in a bad mood. No matter what, the world can't seem to leave me alone. Seriously, why am I hated? Anyway, here's the chapter. **

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted by the sight of a black ceiling with shining stars. I looked over at the wall and saw golden walls and creamy, silvery flooring. It was like I was in a dream. I sat up in bed and pinched myself, but nothing changed when I opened my eyes again.

"I have a better idea," I said triumphantly to myself. I stood up and slammed my toe into the nightstand. I felt the searing pain immediately, and I hopped up and down on one foot, finally accepting that I wasn't in a dream, but a surreal reality. Usually reality was cruel and heartless and dry and plain. This was like a fantasy in reality.

There was a knock on the door, and I looked down at my clothes. I was still in jeans and a t-shirt. I walked over and opened the door to see a busy-looking woman in front of the door with a towel and clothes.

"Good morning, Lenna," she said, pushing past me into the room. I turned around and watched her put everything down on the bed.

"Good morning," I said, and I kept the door open. I walked over and plopped down on the bed.

"I will fill the tub, and I'll leave you to bathe. When you're done, put on the dress I've given you and go down the hall, down to the floor below us to eat breakfast with King Odin, Queen Frigga, Princes Thor and Loki, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif," she said, and she was about to close the door when I stopped her.

"Wait!" She looked at me expectantly. "What's your name?"

"Erna," she said, and she closed the door. I sighed. Time to doll up.

* * *

><p>When I was finished drying my hair with a towel, I slipped into the golden dress that was given to me. I really didn't like dresses, but this one fit me like a glove, and was very comfortable. But not as comfortable as my skinny jeans and t-shirt. Oh well.<p>

Once I put my hair up in a messy bun, I closed the door of my room and went down the stairs. I could see the double doors of where I knew we would be eating. I bet it had a fancy name like the Great Hall. Well, not exactly fancy, but formal.

With a grunt, I pushed open the doors and saw a long table in the middle, but it was only occupied by the same number of people I saw yesterday in the throne room. King Odin, the All-Father, was at the head of the table. He was the only one I knew the name of.

Next to him, there was a beautiful woman with long, curly brown hair. I bet she was the queen.

Across from the queen, there was a tall, broad man with long, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. I knew many people would consider him hot, but I thought he was okay-looking. Somehow, I knew that we would be good friends.

Next to him, there was another man. Now he was handsome. From his slicked back raven black hair to his striking emerald green eyes, to his pale white skin and narrow face, one would think he was a god.

I didn't even look at the others, as I was too focused on the man with black hair. He looked solemn, but his eyes shone with mischief. He was tall, like the blonde one, but lean and muscular. That was more appealing to me. My face flushed when his green eyes met my brown ones. I looked away quickly, and I sat in the seat that had my name written across the back. And of course, it just had happened to be across from the black-haired man.

"Good morning, Lenna," Odin said. In my head, I rolled my eyes. That was exactly what Erna had said to me.

"'Mornin'," I said quietly, looking down at my hands, which were placed on my lap.

"You don't have to be nervous, Lenna," said the queen. "My name is Frigga."

"Cool," I said, and I covered my mouth with my hands. "I mean, hi. No, I mean, that's awesome, ma'am. Wait, not that-"

"It's alright," Frigga said kindly. "You may call me ma'am." The black-haired man had a ghost of a smile on his face, and the others all looked like they were trying to hold in laughs.

"'Kay," I said, looking at my lap again. I twiddled with my thumbs before Odin cleared his throat.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Uh, twenty-one," I said. He looked like he was about to question me, but I nodded. "Twenty-one years old."

"Do you know where you live?" he asked.

I thought for a minute. "Texas. But I don't know where. And I don't know why I don't remember. I'm trying to remember, but it's like the information was extracted from my brain."

"Miss Crowne, you have amnesia," said Odin gently. "From what I've heard of it from Midgard, it heals. Your memory will come back eventually, but we don't know when."

"Will I be able to go home?" I asked quickly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"While you don't have most of your personal memories, I don't believe that it is wise you go back to Earth," he said gently. "You may stay here as long as you need, here in the palace."

"Thank you," I said, but I felt tears come to my eyes. So much for home. But it didn't matter. I didn't even know where home was. Asgard was my home until my memory came back.

"Do you know any Norse mythology?" asked Odin.

I shook my head. "No. I know Greek, and some Aztec, but not Norse, though I've heard of the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief. I don't know their names. My friend in New York was big on the Thunder God dude."

"I'm not a dude!" the blonde objected loudly.

"You're the God of Thunder?" I asked incredulously. "You're, uh, um… Thor! That's his name! You're Thor?"

"Yes, I am Prince Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder, Wielder of Mjolnir, and future king of Asgard," he said proudly. I nodded my head, smiling slightly. I could tell that Thor was arrogant already. The black-haired man rolled his eyes, but partly in bitterness. I vowed to know why.

"What about the God of Mischief?" I asked, looking around the table. Odin smiled slightly, and I looked in front of myself to face the black-haired man. He was smiling partly in amusement.

"_That _would be me," he said. _Ah, Loki, the trickster god. I could practically tell from the slightly sinister expression on his solemn face that he was a mischievous one. _

"Hi," I said shyly. Loki nodded once and went back to eating. I promised myself that I would get to know him better. He didn't seem like the type to talk too much, but not because he was shy, because he was the introverted type. And maybe I'd be the one to break him out of that protective shell.

**What'd ya think? Lenna will be seeing more of Asgard next chapter! As you can see, I'm once again in a good mood! Anyway, I'm planning on Lenna being good friends with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three! Of course, that leaves Loki, but I have plans for him and Miss Crowne! Please please please review! I know you're reading this! **

**And tell me if Loki's OOC during any part of this story! Feel free to tell me! I gotta know! Personally, I really don't think we get too much insight to how Loki is normally when he's not being mischievous, so I really don't know what to do with him! Any suggestions? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry about the 4-day wait! I got caught up with school! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They really help me go on with the story! Here's the chapter! **

After breakfast, I went back to my room to brush my teeth. Kind of. I ended up just rinsing my mouth with water, because I realized that I didn't have a toothbrush or toothpaste.

I sat down on my bed, looking at my feet, which I noticed were bare. I hadn't put on any shoes. I mentally slapped myself. They must be laughing at me right now. Though I guess going barefoot looked a lot better than wearing Converse with a dress down to my ankles. But if I ever found a knee-length dress, Converse would go perfectly (at least to me) with that.

"Lady Sif!" I turned around and saw that the balcony door was open. "Care to train with Thor and I?"

"Alright," a lady, probably this Sif girl, said. I was amazed that I could hear them from up here. They were probably talking loudly, like most Asgardians I've met so far.

I crossed over to the balcony, and marveled at how high up I was. I let my head back and a breeze pushed my hair back. I smiled at how cliché this moment was. I closed my eyes, and gripped the rail harder with my hands. I didn't want to fall the thousands of feet to the ground.

Then I remembered something. I relived the memory in my head before grinning, because I remembered a plane, and I remembered talking to someone. But my grin quickly turned into a frown. I still didn't know who I had been talking to. But at least I remembered something. That was a start.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, I was still on the balcony, but I woke up on the floor, with my hand tangled in my hair. I pulled my hand quickly, but I ended up just yanking my hair, which hurt badly.<p>

Ten minutes later, my hand was free. Some of my beautiful hair was also free from my head. I grimaced at that.

"Fandral! You-" the lady, Sif, started, when she let out a shriek of surprise. I got up and looked down to see her holding a hand over her eye and cheek.

"That must hurt," I muttered, and there was a knock on my door. I ran over and opened it. "Hi Erna!"

She cocked her head to the side briefly before she said, "Hello Lenna."

"How are you?" I asked awkwardly. I cringed at how stupid that sounded. I had just seen her a couple hours ago, and I was asking how she was. Stupid.

"Good. And you?" she asked. I knew she must've felt uncomfortable too.

"Great," I said. "What brings you here?"

"Prince Thor has requested your presence outside, at the training field," said Erna.

"As in, right below the balcony?" I asked, wanting to make sure I didn't end up somewhere else. "Well, more like a thousand feet under the balcony, where I heard Lady Sif yell at Fandral?"

"Yes, there," Erna confirmed. "Till later, Lenna."

"Bye Erna," I said, smiling and nodding until I closed the door. I went to the bathroom and put my hair up in a bun again, then I was out the door.

As I walked down the stairs, I wondered what Prince Thor wanted with me. I hoped he wasn't mad at me, though I didn't know what I could've done to upset him. Well, whatever I did, I hoped it wasn't bad.

I stepped out onto the grass and sighed when I caught sight of Prince Thor, Lady Sif and three other men. I could tell that they were warriors. All of them. I was about to enter the belly of the Warrior Beast Clan of Five.

"Hello," I said quietly as I approached them. Thor looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile that would make most girls swoon. It only made me more uncomfortable than I already was.

"I am Fandral," a gold-haired man with a moustache said as he took my hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Crowne."

"You can call me Lenna," I said politely, giggling at him for kissing my hand.

"My name is Hogun," said an Asian-looking man.

"I am Lady Sif, but you may call me Sif," said the lady with the jet black hair.

"And I am Volstagg," said a large, dark red/raspberry haired man.

"Nice to meet you," I said, nodding at them and smiling slightly. I turned to Thor. "Did you want me for any particular reason, Prince Thor?"

"You may call me Thor, Lenna," said Thor, laughing heartily. "But no. I just wanted to know if you'd like to spend the day with us. We were planning on training, but we can go around town if you'd like."

"No! No," I said, smiling sheepishly. "You don't have to stop what you're doing because of me. I can train with you."

"Wonderful idea!" Thor said, and he looked at Sif. "Could you get her a sword?"

"Yes, Thor," she said, nodding once at him and me before walking away with purposeful strides. She came back a minute later and threw the sword lightly at me. I caught it and almost dropped it. It was heavy!

"Dang, what is this made out of?" I muttered to myself. Hogun laughed and stopped when I looked at him. I smiled at him briefly before turning to Thor. "So, what do I do with this?"

"You fight, of course!" Thor chuckled. "You and I first, then you and Sif."

"Uh, okay," I said, holding my sword out. Thor swung his sword and it clanged against mine. The force of his sword hitting mine was so hard that I instantly dropped it. "Whoops. Sorry."

"It's alright," said Thor, picking my sword up and handing it to me. "Let's try again. You swing first this time."

"Good idea," I said, and when he was adjusting his sword in his hand, I slammed my sword into his, and with a satisfying scrape of metal, his sword flew out of his hand. I grinned as he looked at me incredulously before laughing.

"You sly girl!" he exclaimed. "You're just like Loki!"

I remembered the handsome God of Mischief and looked around for him. "Where is he?"

"No one knows," said Sif, narrowing her eyes at the mention of him. "Probably off reading or practicing his magic."

"Ooh, he's a sorcerer?" I asked. "That's so cool!"

"Yes, but he'd rather play his tricks than fight," said Sif. I frowned at that. I didn't think that that was bad. Surely not everyone in Asgard thought that about Loki. I mean, sure, he was different than Asgardians if he wasn't the fighting type, but it's not bad. At least, not to me. But then it occurred to me that Loki didn't even look like other Asgardians. I looked more Asgardian than him. But when I looked at Sif, even with her dark locks, she still looked and acted Asgardian.

"Is your hair naturally black?" I asked suddenly. She looked surprised, but she shook her head.

"No. Loki turned it black," she said, and she looked at Thor again. "I must be going. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," I said, waving to her. She gave a small smile and nod and walked away.

"Do you want to give it another go?" asked Thor before adding, "A fair one?"

"Sure," I said. We both lifted our swords and just before we began to fight, I thought I saw Loki stepping out from the shadows from behind the castle wall.

**So, not much Loki. That sucks. However, it wasn't possible for me to fit him in. But what'd you think of the chapter? I think Loki will show up more next chapter, but I'm still not sure. Anyway, please review! **


End file.
